unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted: Fortune Hunter (mobile)
Uncharted: Fortune Hunter is a free-to play, platform/puzzle video game developed by PlayStation Mobile Inc. with the help of Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the iOS, and Android-based mobile devices. It is a companion spin-off title for 2016's Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and released on May 5, 2016. Fortune Hunter is comprised of over 200 levels and puzzles which series protagonist Nathan Drake has to clear, encouraging players to complete objectives in order to obtain prizes for the multiplayer mode of A Thief's End. Description UNCHARTED: Fortune Hunter™ is an original action-puzzle adventure following Nathan Drake's continued pursuit to uncover the long-lost treasure of history's most notorious pirates, adventurers and thieves. * USE YOUR SMARTS to survive and solve over 200 deadly puzzle chambers. * FOLLOW THE LEGENDS OF HISTORY across six unique adventures. * BECOME A MASTER FORTUNE HUNTER and collect 50+ treasures hidden across four worlds. * PARTNER WITH SULLY to maintain a continued supply of valuable smuggled loot. * UNLOCK REWARDS and game-changing costumes to further your adventures. Gameplay The game revolves around the player solving puzzles in order to advance to the next level. It has over 200 levels divided into 6 "worlds", and each "world" is unlocked through progression. All the levels have a set target and different types of deadly traps. The player must move from square to square to reach the target treasure while avoiding certain death. While most levels have the same goal, a golden treasure, it can also give a green treasure which grants additional coins once the level is completed, or a page, which serves to unlock new maps. There are a few micro-transactions in the game but everything can be unlocked by normal play. The player can choose to use real money on coins or Mystical Orbs, which grant the ability to reveal all puzzles in a level for an easy way out. The game also has various Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer items that can be unlocked through progression, by finishing the levels in a certain number of moves, the player earns a key that can open in-game chests that randomly give out one-time boosters, relics, or in-game items such as coins and Mystical Orbs. Unlockable items In Uncharted: Fortune Hunter, the player is able to unlock various items, which could be for in-game use, or even in the Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. To get these, the player must go to the "rewards" tab at the bottom of the screen and sign in to their PSN account and it should transfer their unlocked items automatically. ;Exclusive rewards * Casual Drake Outfit - Complete Macalpin's Viking Sword * Newsboy Hat - Complete Pizarro's Skull Cup * France Sully Outfit - Complete King Toera's Golden Tortoise * Dark Knotted Wood Weapon Skin - Collect 10 treasures * Copper Weapon Skin - Collect 25 treasures * Top Hat - Collect 50 treasures ;Relics & boosters, all unlocked via the in-game chests * Uncharted 4 relics * Gear Booster * Heavy Weapon Booster * Mysticals Booster * Sidekicks Booster In-App Purchases ;Equipment * Stack of Orbs - $1.99 USD * Treasure Map - $0.99 USD - Reveal the location of all treasures on all maps. * Chest of Orbs - $9.99 USD * Bag of Orbs - $4.99 USD * 5000 Gold Coins - 10 Mystical Orbs - Perfect for the fortune hunter who has everything. ;Costumes * Train-Wrecked Nate - 2000 coins - Perfect for blending in among thieves, or snow. (Based on Drake's primary Uncharted 2 outfit.) * Plane-Wrecked Nate - 3000 coins - Won't get you into first class, but cargo maybe. (Based on Drake's primary Uncharted 3 outfit.) * Ship-Wrecked Nate - 4000 coins - Nothing like a costume change to get you back in the game. (Based on Drake's primary Uncharted 4 outfit.) * Big Nate - 5000 coins - You can bet there'll be big things in your future wearing this (Based on the main character's outfit for the prototyped version of Drake's Fortune, then codenamed "Project Big". Also very similar to the outfit that Drake wears as a child during the flashback sequences of Uncharted 3.) * Mime Nate - 5000 coins - Hunt imaginary treasure without saying a word! * Mo-Cap Nate - 15000 coins - Gain two mo' moves toward earning keys. (Probably a reference to the large presence of motion capture throughout the series, Nolan North's in particular lending much of his physical appearance to Drake as a result.) * Pegleg Nate - 20000 coins - Plunder 25% more gold from each puzzle. * Armored Nate - 15000 coins - Look tough and stand up to traps (one extra hit). Treasure Locations To unlock three items in the game for the A Thief's End multiplayer, the player must find a set number of treasures in the game. Below is a list of all levels with treasures in the game. Captain Kidd's Boa Mask There are 30 puzzles to be solved in this world, and 8 treasures to be found. * Level 5 * Level 7 * Level 13 * Level 16 * Level 19 * Level 21 * Level 25 * Level 26 Macalpin's Viking Sword There are 40 puzzles to be solved in this world, and 12 treasures to be found. * Level 9 * Level 10 * Level 15 * Level 19 * Level 21 * Level 22 * Level 28 * Level 32 * Level 34 * Level 36 * Level 37 * Level 38 Grace O'Malley's Celtic Brooch There are 20 puzzles to be solved in this world, and 4 treasures to be found. * Level 2 * Level 8 * Level 12 * Level 17 Pizarro's Skull Cup There are 40 puzzles to be solved in this world, and 8 treasures to be found. * Level 3 * Level 7 * Level 9 * Level 17 * Level 29 * Level 31 * Level 32 * Level 37 King Toera's Golden Tortoise There are 40 puzzles to be solved in this world, and 8 treasures to be found. * Level 1 * Level 8 * Level 15 * Level 17 * Level 18 * Level 20 * Level 25 * Level 26 John Hawkins' Burial Urn * Level 1 * Level 3 * Level 8 * Level 10 * Level 11 * Level 14 * Level 15 * Level 16 * Level 18 * Level 21 Updates Version 1.0.4 - May 5, 2016 * Game released. Version 1.0.5 - May 6, 2016 * Optimization and bug fixes * Localization updates Version 1.0.10, 397 MB - May 13, 2016 * Bug fixes * Improved performance * Optimized loading Version 1.1.3, 379 MB - May 23, 2016 * A New Adventure! King Toera's Golden Tortoise * Introducing: "Spotlight" - a challenging new puzzle element * New! A "Big" Nate costume for longtime fans * Unlock the "France Sully" outfit for Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * 45 All-New Puzzles * Bug fixes Version 1.2.1, 403 MB - June 3, 2016 * Map 6 now unlocked! Play 30, stormy, brain-bending new levels. * A new 'Armored Nate' is now available in the store. Survive on extra hit from traps! * Bug fixes and performance improvements. Version 1.2.2 - June 23, 2016 * Big fixes. * Localization updates. Trivia * If the game's language is set to French, the Mime Nate skin and Pegleg Nate skin descriptions are switched, though their effects are not. Gallery UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (1).png UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (2).jpg UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (3).jpg UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (4).jpg UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (5).jpg UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (6).png UC Fortune Hunter promotional images (7).jpg Category:Uncharted series Category:Games